A Chance Encounter
by Heiwa-Ai-Shiawase
Summary: ErenxMikasa Mikasa saves Eren from a Titan attack and has to watch over him while he heals but, more Titans attack and they find themselves hiding from the Titans and through the journey of fighting and hiding Eren and Mikasa fall in love and things happen. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A Chance Encounter

Chapter 1

Out side the walls, The Survey Corps is on a mission to capture another Titan to experiment on due to Sawney and Bean's death. While in a low valley field, five abnormals come running out straight toward the survey corps. Captain Levi sees the abnormals and signals a flare to warn the others. Eren sees Levi's flare and turns to see the abnormals bounding straight toward him. Eren doesn't wait for Levi's command to transform before he bites his hand. Almost immediately Titan Eren is growling and charging toward the Titans. Levi screams out commands to his squad to help Eren with the rest of the abnormals.

As Eren reached the first abnormal he put one hand on the abnormal's right shoulder and the other grabbed its hair. He tugged it toward him and took a gapping bite out of the abnormal's neck, the nape, killing it instantly. As he left the Titan smoldering on the grass, a second abnormal came up behind Eren and picking him by the legs, threw him down on the ground cracking Eren's Titan neck, launching the human Eren half way out of the Titan body.

Mikasa saw Eren's Titan body lying motionless on the grass as a Titan stood over him about to crush human Eren. She raced over and flew up to chop the nape out, and was successful. She flung down to stand next to Eren and cut him the rest of the way out of his Titan form. By that time the rest of the squad took down the remaining Titans and called for them to retreat. Mikasa pulled Eren onto her horse with her to ride him back to headquarters safely.

As they arrived back at the castle, that was their Headquarters for the time being, Mikasa asked permission from Levi to watch over Eren in her room.

"Captain, may I have permission to keep Eren in my room while he recovers from the mission?"

Levi smirked knowing full well that Mikasa had a crush on Eren. He quickly returned to his blank emotionless facade before anyone would see. "Whatever, just have him ready to fight at any time. You never know when Titans could attack." He turned and walked away.

Mikasa almost squealed with excitement at the thought of having Eren all to herself probably for the rest of the day and possibly even night but, she did also understand that he needed to get better and sleep most of the time that they would be together.

When they got to her room she placed him carefully down on the bed for him to rest and recover. She pulled the blanket high to rest over his shoulders, for it was starting to get cold outside. She started a fire and sat down in wood chair next to the bed so she could watch him.

A few hours went by and Mikasa had fallen asleep, when she woke to a start as the door started to open. In came Sasha, carrying a plate of food for them while she was eating her own roll of bread.

"I frogth youg thome sfood." she slobbered out through the bread in her mouth.

"Thanks I must of fell asleep and lost track of time." Mikasa grabbed the tray and set it on the dresser. For the first time since they got back she realized how dirty she was. "I think I'll go get a shower" she looked over at Eren "I don't think he's gonna wake up any time soon."

"Ok." Sasha said as she walked out and back to the cafeteria.

Mikasa took one last look to make sure he was still ok before heading to the showers.

While Mikasa was away, Eren started to stir. Slowly and lazily, his eyelashes batted open. He looked around the room and didn't know where he was. He sat up and saw the food for he was famished from the mission but, the door began to creak open. He slammed back down on the bed and sewed his eyes shut.

Mikasa entered the room wearing nothing but a towel. Eren opened his eyes to see who it was and caught a glimpse of Mikasa's wet hair. His eyes opened wide and took in the whole scene. She was facing away from him toward the dresser digging for clothes. He watched as Mikasa dropped her towel and fumbled to put on a bra. Eren couldn't help but stare up and down her wet shining body. He scanned down to her ass, which he found a long scar on her left butt cheek diagonally drawn from the top right down to the bottom left continuing down her thigh and curving toward the front on the outside. Eren was entranced by her body watching every move she made and how her muscles moved under her skin. It felt like a half hour to Eren before she was finally dressed and started to turn around. She was wearing the normal uniform. Eren snapped his eyes shut again as she took a seat back in her chair. She placed a hand on his arm rubbing slowly up and down.

Eren slowly started to open his eyes like he was waking for the first time. "M-Mikasa?" he said as he leaned to look her in the eyes. They were sweet and kind...loving. "Yes! It's me you're safe. You lost consciousness after you transformed and you are resting in my room so that I can keep an eye on you." She smiled kindly down at him, he smiled back. He was about to tell her that he saw her change when Levi burst through the door screaming like a maniac.

"We need Eren! There are twenty Titans surrounding the premises and we need him to transform!" Eren popped straight out of the bed and rushed to the door when he was jerked back by Mikasa grabbing his arm."You're not ready! You still haven't fully recovered!"

"I'll be fine! I have to help!" Eren screamed back as he yanked his arm from her and rushed down the stairs and outside with Mikasa following close behind.

There were people flying on gears everywhere trying to take down the Titans. They practically formed a wall around the castle. Eren reached up to bite his hand but, Mikasa yanked it away and dragged him into a bush on the side of the castle.

"I can't let you go out there you'll die! We have to leave, run away, hide. I can't let you kill yourself." she placed both hands on his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. He slid back to look at her and stared straight in her scared eyes as he pulled her into and aggressive but passionate kiss, just as quickly as it started Eren was pulling away and running back into the fight biting his hand as he went.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter. please review on things I can do for following chapters and anything you think I could improve on thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mikasa watched as Eren transformed into Titan form and rammed into one of the Titans throwing it over his shoulder and crushing him into the cold, hard ground. Mikasa didn't have enough time to put on 3DMG before, so she ran over to the supply room and threw one on. She raced out and immediately soared into the air to help fight.

After a few minutes most of the Titans were taken down by the squad and they were retreating. Mikasa fell to the ground and began looking for Eren but, there was no sign of him. Not even his Titan body smoldering on the ground. _Where the hell could he have gone so fast that I didn't even see it_ she thought. She ran all around the castle before even thinking to look up. She looked up and there lay Eren next to his Titan form stumbling around, trying to figure out what happened, on the roof. Eren couldn't remember what he did while in the Titan form, therefore he had no idea what happened that he ended up on the roof. Eren had slipped and was about to fall off the roof when Mikasa caught him on the gear and sat him down on the roof.

"What the hell happened Eren? I couldn't find you and how did you get on the roof?" Mikasa practically screamed at him but, was still worried enough not to scare him.

"I don't know I can't remember anything that happens when I'm in Titan form." Eren shyly answered.

Mikasa stared down at him inspecting for damage. He was smoking a little but he was healing. "Well I'm just glad you didn't get severely hurt ... even though you heal yourself." She stood and looked around. The castle was deserted. She guessed they thought that the squad figured they were dead. They were now on their own.

Mikasa grabbed Eren's hand and yanked him up. "We're alone, grab your gear, we're leaving." She flew down to the supply room with Eren in her arms and waited for him to get his gear. While she was waiting she saw a category 5 coming and yelled for Eren.

"Eren, get your butt out here, we are leaving now! C5 at 12 o'clock!" She ran inside and grabbed a few waters and a few loafs of bread and stuffed them in a bag. When she ran out she saw Eren hiding behind a pillar with the Titan sniffing close by. She searched around for a quick exit but, couldn't find any. She looked at Eren and signaled for him to follow her. She dashed to a bunch of rose bushes and hid in the middle of them. Eren quickly dashed in as well and almost toppled on top of her. She pushed him off and peeked out to see where the Titan was at the moment.

"What are we doing? Why are we hiding in the bushes? We should be fighting!" Eren whispered.

"Because, where one Titan lurks, many are soon to follow." Mikasa nonchalantly answered as she was still stalking the Titan. "If more Titans come we won't be able fight them all without backup, and I don't know if you have been paying attention but, there is no back up... they left without us." she pulled back in the bushes to strategize.

"There aren't very many routes of escape that we can take that the Titan will not see us. The only two is fly quickly into the trees behind us, or crawl through the hedge that we are currently in until we are on the other side of the castle then escape into the trees over there." Mikasa thought hard about it when Eren practically stood all the way up and was about to fly into the woods.

"I choose these trees." He jumped but Mikasa yanked him back down in the bushes before he got out of the bushes.

"Owww what the hell! I was escaping!" Eren whined while rubbing the back of his head where he hit the ground.

"That Titan came from over there. There is a likely chance that there are more following. which means that we may escape this one but, we may be facing bigger problems in those woods. I say we crawl to the back." Mikasa gave a glare that said _This is what's going to happen whether you like it or not._ She peeked out again and saw the Titan rummaging around in the supply room.

"Let's go." She crossed over top Eren to go in the right direction and accidentally kneed him in the balls. He let out a stifling girly cry that definitely got the Titan's attention. It started to move toward them.

"Crap! Forget the plan RUN!" She got up pulling Eren with her and ran around to the other side of the castle. Now the Titan started running after them until he got too close for comfort. "In the air NOW!" She shot up in the air and saw that Eren was still on the ground. His gear was jammed.

The Titan reached out to grab Eren but, right before he was grabbed, Mikasa swooped down and carried him off into the woods, disappearing into the darkness. Mikasa found a branch and let down Eren and went to see where the Titan was. It was starting to get dark.

She looked out and the Titan was poking in and out of the trees, looking for them. The good thing was, he was heading in the wrong direction, away from them. Mikasa figured they would be safe on that branch for the night as long as no more Titans showed up but, they couldn't stay long.

"We need a way to keep warm during the night without alerting any Titans." Mikasa stated as she started to fumble in her bag for a water bottle to give to Eren. "Conserve it. We don't have much." Eren took the bottle and drank and she followed. She took the time to examine the area they were in. She could see the castle from the branch and saw there was another Titan coming out of the other woods. "Told you" she muttered under her breath.

"We can't stay here long. Too many Titans. Can you fix your gear?" Mikasa bent down to inspect it.

"Yes, I think so. I'll just clean the nozzles and it should be good." Eren took out a rag and began to clean. Mikasa sat down against the trunk using it as a back rest. "We have to cuddle. It's the only way to stay warm tonight." Eren turned around to look at her. She was staring up at the stars through the leaves. He wondered what she was thinking about.

"Ok." He said as he turned back around to clean. A few minutes later, when he was done cleaning, he moved over to sit next to her. He picked her up and sat, placing her on his lap and wrapping his arms around her abdomen. He could feel Mikasa shivering under his arms and he squeezed her tighter.

"Eren..."

"Hmm"

"I'm cold... and I'm scared of what's going to happen."

"It's going to be fine. We'll survive." Eren frowned for he wasn't sure he was telling the truth. He had no idea what was going to happen next. They dozed off and slept a decent amount until they were awoken by thundering footsteps.

Mikasa, still in a sleepy haze, sat up and looked around. A category 9 was approaching from behind in the direction of the castle. Mikasa shook Eren awake. She didn't have to say anything, just point and they were flying off into the woods away from the Titan. The farther they got the bigger the Titan started to look. Mikasa realized that it wasn't getting bigger, it was getting closer. This was the fastest Titan they had ever seen. There was no way they were going to outrun it. She looped up to fall behind the Titan and latched onto the neck as she cut out its nape. The Titan fell and she sped up.

"Eren, they can smell us we have to get back into the walls as soon as possible." She yelled as they sped up and soared out of the woods and landed on the ground.

"We have to save gas. We have to do most of the trip on foot." She looked back as she talked and sped on with Eren trailing behind. There were no more Titans coming at the moment but, they can't be caught on flat ground with nowhere to go, which is exactly where they are right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey thanks for reading this guys and I know there might have been some OOC but I liked it and it will pick up soon. Please review and comment and like. I plan on making the next few chapters in first person so we'll see how that goes. thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Mikasa_

Eren and I are walking on our way to the walls. I cannot let my guard down at all. At any time a Titan could pop up and if I'm not aware we are dead. Eren walks in front of me with slack shoulders and a frown on his face. My heart wrenches for him right now. I know he doesn't like this situation but, neither do I. All I know is that we have to make it to the walls alive. I take the opportunity to inspect Eren for injuries. My eyes graze up his body from toe to top. His shoes are dirty and slacking, he's dragging his feet he must be tired. His legs look stiff but, limp like he's trying to look fine when really he's exhausted. His hips are entrancing he walks with a slight swing in his hips. His plump ass tightening and relaxing as he moves with long strong strides, showing just how muscular he really is. His back is stiff and straight, he never hunches, he always said that that showed weakness and he was definitely not weak. His shoulders where slack but still stiff as he swayed his arms stiffly in front of him. His gorgeous brown hair fluttering in the wind. Every strand separating creating a gorgeous look of him where it showed his powerful jaw line and tiny ears. His scent blown in the wind from his hair, a mix of vanilla and soap. He turned to me and smiled. His thin lips stretching into an enchanting vision. His nose crinkled the slightest as his eyes squinted leaving smile lines. His tan skin showing just how beautiful of a face his really is.

"Mikasa it's getting a little late I think we need to find a place to rest for the night." Eren said as he pointed to the darkening sky.

"Yes I agree." I looked around and found a tree that had a fairly large branch that both of them could sleep on. "There on that branch, it will have to do." I said as I flew up there on my 3DMG with Eren in tow.

Eren sat down against the trunk obviously exhausted. I reached in my bag to pull out a water bottle for him. He took it graciously. It was very cold but, we couldn't start a fire for fear of Titans finding us. So, I took this as an excuse to cuddle up to Eren. I sat between his legs and snuggled real close to him placing my head on his heart. It's beating was slow and steady as it should be but, I could feel him shiver from the cold, my heart nearly breaking because I couldn't help him. I snuggled closer trying to share body heat with him as much as I could. I slid my hand into his jacket and held onto his side as I tried to fall asleep. Eren fell asleep quickly and his heart beat lulled me to sleep soon after.

The next morning I awoke to a shaking Eren, not from cold but, from a nightmare. I sat up quickly and started shaking his shoulders to get him to wake up saying "Eren! Eren! You're dreaming! Wake up! It's me I'm right here you're safe please wake up Eren!" I finally had to just slap him in the face and he woke to a start with an arm flying straight towards my nose, fortunately I have really quick reflexes and was able to move out of the way before contact was made. When he realized that he almost punched me he started muttering out apologies so fast I only caught about two of them.

"Eren it's ok I'm perfectly fine. No need to fret." I said nonchalantly as I searched in my bag for some bread for breakfast. "We don't have a lot so one piece for breakfast and dinner and that's it. Ok?" I handed him half of the piece of bread I brought out as he nodded. He took it graciously but, wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Eren is everything ok? What happened in your dream?" I asked worriedly with concern written on my face. He didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the ground. "Eren talk to me I'm worried about you."

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something if you won't even look me in the eyes..."

"I said it's nothing!" He screamed at me as he looked the other way with anger on his face.

"Eren Tell me what it is right now!" I forcefully yelled back.

"Fine if you must fucking know I dreamed of mom's death again." He said angrily but toward the end softening up into sadness. He sighed as he looked at me with tears in his eyes. I reached over and pulled him into a tight and loving hug. He hugged back graciously as tears fell down my back. He started to shake and I pulled him tighter. I know that I'll never love Carla as much as Eren does, especially since she wasn't actually my real mom, but I respected and cared for her and her death was devastating.

"Everything is going to ok, ok?" I pulled him out of the hug and looked at him in his very hurt and sadness filled gorgeous eyes. His eyes were a brilliant turquoise that you will never see and they capture you with one look. His eyes have always been the reason why I am enchanted by him.

"I know." He said as he smiled into my brown eyes. There goes those beautiful smile lines connected to his eyes and that gorgeous smile. I hugged him again before I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Ok we have to get going. We've spent too much time here already." I launched myself off the branch to get back to the ground to continue walking when...

"Mikasa!" I turned my head to see Eren falling towards the ground. My heart skips a beat fearing the worst as I saw him touch ground just below the tree. I scanned the area as I swung back, landing next to him with swords ready.

"What happened?! Are you hurt?! Where's the Titan?!" I asked him with worried eyes as I was ready to fight for him no matter what the stakes.

"There's no Titan but, look a Survey Corps cloak! They must have passed through here and dropped it. That means we're close to them! We could catch them!" He said excitedly.

I examined the cloak, no blood, a little dirt, but not much. It looked like it might have been there for a while though. "Eren we don't know how long ago they passed through here or what direction they went." I looked around for horse tracks or wagon tracks hell even footprints but, found none. "Eren, there aren't even tracks but, at least now we have some form of warmth."

"Damn it , I thought we had something. Here you wear it first, you were pretty cold last night." He reached around me and put it on my shoulders, looking me in the eyes and smiling as he clasped the front closed. My heart involuntary leaped out of my throat for him at that moment. He was definitely the colder one but he gave it to me instead. It's things like this that make me love him even more, but I didn't love him, only like him...right? I smiled back at him for his kindness.

"Let's go we have time to make up."I grabbed his hand and took off running, dragging him behind me. I was clearly the faster one, but I will not leave Eren behind.

When we finally slowed down to walking speed again I forgot to let go of his hand. He didn't say anything but, I could tell he liked holding my hand too because he held it strong and hard. I glanced over at him and saw dark bags under his eyes. He looked so weak and tired and cold but, I know he'll never admit it. I turned away to see where to go to next or to rest when, I felt a tugging on my hand it was gentle and not jerky, he wasn't doing it on purpose. I looked over to him and he had almost stopped walking.

"Eren what's wrong?" I said with worry, fear and concern in my face and voice.

He looked at me with wide eyes and said "I don't feel so good..." His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell with me still holding a death grip on his hand. I fell next to him and tried to wake him up but nothing worked. I pulled out the water bottle and poured some into his mouth. He stirred with a cough, I gave him more water, slowly he woke up but, he was very weak. I took off the cloak and wrapped him in it and held him tight. I scanned the area for a safe place on the ground to rest. I saw a small tree with bushy branches and leaves that would cover us from oncoming Titans if we stayed dead in the center. I picked him up with ease and carried him over to the tree. He was still dazed and shivering like a maniac. I sat behind him and pulled him up to my stomach and chest and cradled him to help warm him. I tried to calm him and get him to feel better. I gave him water but, he wasn't very responsive. My heart broke and I started crying. My sobs were muffled by his hair as I pressed my lips to his head and kissed him.

I couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Seeing him in this state with this pain and suffering. I would not wish it on anyone. I have to close my eyes as my sobs get louder, stronger and more intense. I rest my head on his shoulder nuzzling my face into his neck. It was hot, too hot. I cried even harder.

I do love him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Eren_

_ ...It's dark...and cold...I open my eyes. Around me is a small room with a couch on one end a table in the middle and a tiny kitchen on the wall. 'It's my old house' I thought. I'm sitting on the couch, wrapped in a tan blanket that swaddled me, not allowing me to move. I turn my head towards a sound from the kitchen. It's Mom she's cooking with Mikasa, and at the table it's dad. It's peaceful here. I'm so tired. I snuggle into the blanket and look over my shoulder out the window. I see memories, Armin and I playing, Mikasa watching. Armin reading to Mikasa and I. Wonderful memories. I never want to leave. I look back over to where Mikasa and Mom are cooking, Mikasa turns and smiles at me. I love her smile, so kind and gentle, loving. She looks at me like there's nothing else in the world. She worries about me too much, but secretly I like it because it's a reminder of how much she loves me and cares for as much as I do her...wait does she love me? Do I love her? It's been a while since Mikasa has smiled. It's rough on her, the whole Titan thing. I'm so tired I think I'll go to sleep. I lean back and close my eyes. When did Mikasa grow her hair out again, and why does she look younger? Mom's back too...but, she died. What's going on? Dad left, why is he here? Mikasa never smiles anymore. Suddenly there are arms wrapped around me, squeezing me so tight I can barely breathe. there's pressure on my forehead and water going down my cheeks, no, they're tears. I hear sniffling. _

_ "Eren, don't leave me... I love you!" Mikasa's voice sounded in his ear._

_ Where is this coming from? Mikasa loves me? My heart pounds and my mouth quivers _

_ "I love you too!" I said to the air. _

_ The sniffling subsided and the strength of the arms loosened. I pictured Mikasa sitting above me looking down, tears down her face. Was she crying for me? What's wrong? All of it came back. The attack, the escape...the sickness. I was unconscious, but she heard me. All I wanted to do was sleep, just for a little. I closed my eyes again. I love her and she loves me, I can't leave her alone. She needs me! My eyes flew open and the scene behind me burst into flames carrying away the ashes of my imaginary family. There was white. I blinked my eyes. The image that had come to me earlier...it's real. Mikasa sits above me tears streaming down her face, she smiling, the biggest smile she has ever had, with the most love written into it. This is real._

"You love me?!" Mikasa half asked half shouted.

"YES!" I shouted at her lovingly as I sat up and pulled her into an extremely tight embrace and pressed my lips against hers. At first I was forceful and passionate, holding that back for longer than I had realized, then I became very gentle to her. I ran my fingers gingerly through her hair as her hand grazed up my chest. I parted my lips welcoming her in and she was quick to follow. The touch of her tongue against mine was extraordinary, nothing I had ever felt before. It was soft, but strong. She stroked it across the roof of my mouth sending shivers down my spine, as I wrapped my tongue around hers and sucked. I slid my hands from her hair to her lower back, caressing her as I went. Her body is so muscular and every curve perfect. Her hand scraped at my chest wanting friction. I closed the gap between us pressing my chest to hers and slowly lowering her down to the ground. I broke. I looked her up and down in this very vulnerable position, gorgeous. My head started spinning... but not from her. I fell down on my side, forgetting I just woke up from being unconscious.

Mikasa hurriedly got up and looked over me. " I almost forgot about you being dehydrated." She pulled out a water bottle and handed it to me. I took it graciously and downed it. "you have to drink it slow for it to be any good." she handed me a second bottle, which I sipped. I got up and moved over to sit against the trunk of the tree. Mikasa accompanied me, she snuggled up next to me and placed her head on my chest. She was smiling... but still crying.

"Why are you still crying?" I asked concerned.

"I'm just so happy that your here and not dead...and that you said you love me. I really do love you Eren, I think I've felt this way for a while but, haven't realized it until now." She looked up at me with a huge smile, filled with love, and tears welling in her eyes. I couldn't help but smile and tear up too.

"I feel the exact same way." I tilted down and kissed her gently on the lips brushing them with mine before leaving again.

"God I never want that to stop." she said, laughing.

"Maybe it doesn't have to." I laughed also. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her incredibly close that it almost seemed our bodies were merging together. I then realized I had the cloak on and she was shivering. I took it off and laid it on top the both of us and I drifted off to sleep, not worrying if I was going to come back or leave Mikasa alone. She is in my arms and I swear on my life nothing will ever happen to her.

_THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP..._

I awoke to thundering footsteps. Mikasa started to stir and I pulled her in close and make the quiet sign by pressing my finger to my lip, then pointed to where I could see Titan feet walking in the distance. It wasn't too close, but it was too close for comfort.

"It shouldn't be able to see us under here if we stay exactly where we are and don't move." She whispered in my ear.

"What about smell? Can't it smell us?" I asked a tad panicked.

"I'm hoping the scent of the tree will cover it up, this tree has a very strong fragrance." she sounded panicked as well. I never noticed but the tree did have a strong fragrance, hopefully strong enough. She probably didn't think about all the details when I randomly passed out in her arms. Her arms... so strong and warm... comforting. STOP this is not a time to think about her awesome arms.

As the Titan drew closer, my heart rate increased and my adrenaline was pumping. It continued to pass, seemingly unaware of our presence. That surprised me. It kept walking in the other direction. I couldn't believe that worked. I could feel Mikasa let out a breath I didn't know she was holding and I did the same thing also unaware that I was holding my breath. She turned to me.

"Do you feel well enough to travel?"

"As long as I get to hold your hand as we go." She smiled.

We got up and continued to walk to the wall, which we could now see, but we still had to be on edge for anything could happen at any moment. I was still gripping her hand.


End file.
